Plasma Dragons
Plasma Dragons is the final series of the original Dragons series, it was also a sub-line of the Plasmaverse. Plasma Dragons even had a sub-line of its own titled Battlestorm Epic. The sets came with a squishy goop looking thing called Plasma. The Draigar and Vorgan fought for the magical Plasma. Sets List of sets Large sets: 9435 Valor Castle 9430 Vorgan Plasma Fortress/ Tower Assault 96002 Siege Of Raiders Keep 9552 Plasma Dragons Towerbridge Medium sets: 9426 Darkwoods Ambush 9427 Fire Cavern 9428 Ravine Battle 9580 Plasma Horde (Non-canon&Rare) 5196 Plasma Species Clash (Non-canon) 9577 Plasma Dragons Playsets (Non-canon) 5129 Plasma Tribe (Non-canon&Rare) 5130 Plasma Aeon (Non-canon&Rare) 5131 Battle Headquarters (Non-canon&Rare) 9619 Plasma Dragons Collection (Non-canon&Rare) Battlemorphs: 9470 Rivenbeak Royal Glider Dragon 9468 Rawlsong Ocean Camouflage Dragon 9407 Balefyre Fire Dragon 9408 Clawshock Electric Dragon 9409 Fangrene Acid Dragon 9413 Iceblaze Ice Dragon 9471 Vipenroar Black Vulture Dragon 9469 Trefalkyr Jungle Predator Dragon Small sets: 9447 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9448 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9449 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9450 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9452 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9453 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9454 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9455 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9456 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9457 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9458 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) 9459 Battle Realm Booster Packs (Non-canon) Plasma Eggs: Series 1 9602 Tailtorn Jungle Glider Dragon 9605 Vile Wind Sprinter Dragon 9606 Brimer Dark Claw Dragon 9607 Sether Metal Slash Dragon 9608 Crymson Vulcan Fire Dragon 9609 Boulder Krystal Cavern Dragon Series 2 9633 Talonlock River Dragon 9634 Stormer Range Dragon 9635 Tempyst Storm Dragon 9636 Fernbogg Swamp Dragon 9637 Archeaop Gale Dragon 9638 Scauld Arbor Dragon Series 3 (Dinosaurs) 9554 Tyrannogon Tyrannosaurus 9555 Raptillion Allosaurus 9556 Sailslice Dimetrodon 9557 Goliahide Stegosaurus 9558 Triceradar Triceratops 9559 Gnawhorn Styraccasaurus Series 4 9581 Golgorath Dark Hoard Dragon 9582 Hydracc Tidal Smasher Dragon 9583 Gorgonaw Forest Predator Dragon 9583 Morin Metal Ages Dragon (EUR) Series 5 9442 Crawbellow Vorgan Phalanx Dragon 9443 Thunderoar Draigar Transport Dragon 9444 Wraithwing Draigar Avatar Dragon 9584 Trylobite Advance Attack Dragon 9585 Prongrowl Solar Sabotage Dragon 9586 Tidalfire Coastal Defense Dragon Series 6 (Tech) 5101 Roy-V Autoblast Commander Cyborg 5103 Quantic Destruction Leader Cyborg 5104 Gyro Communication Spy Cyborg 5105 Spoke Atmospheric Warfare Cyborg 5106 Bogkov Aerial Defense Cyborg 5107 Skysweeper Terrain Security Cyborg Series 7 (Kreaps) 5148 Werewolf Night Forest Stalker 5149 Mummy Pyramid Tomb Stalker 5150 Zombie Bayou Darkness Stalker 5151 Vampire Castle Night Stalker 5152 Gargoyle Dark Tower Stalker 5153 Ghoul Shipwreck Ocean Stalker Series 8 (Dinosaurs 2) 5189 Ramtail Ankylosaurus 5191 Razorneck Diplodocus 5192 Terrorsweep Pteranodon 5194 Hammerskull Parasaurolophus Series 9 9535 Wizenbeard Draigar Lightning Dragon 9536 Tailsmash Vorgan Thunder Dragon 9537 Clawdigger Vorgan Hailstorm Dragon 9538 Sawskreetch Draigar Snowstorm Dragon Cards Green Vorgans: AF0952404 - Grimstuff AF0952405 - Nogoodiz AF0952406 - Pok AF0952407 - Graawl AF0952408 - Smirrok AF0952409 - Gorhorg Brown Vorgans: AF0952410 - Uglug AF0952411 - Waabad AF0952412 - Urgnurk AF0952413 - Arrug AF0952414 - Orkrot AF0952415 - Narslag Vorgan Leaders: AF0952416 - Gorgor AF0952417 - Agrahor Yellow Draigars: AF0952418 - Nillek AF0952419 - Elorich AF0952420 - Illuzor AF0952421 - Fearen AF0952422 - Yalik AF0952423 - Finnwe Orange Draigars: AF0952424 - Sewarides AF0952425 - Rondeye AF0952426 - Sezameth AF0952427 - Smalltoe AF0952428 - Samilus AF0952429 - Valandil Grey Draigars: AF0952430 - Lamorak AF0952431 - Faegron AF0952432 - Avalak AF0952433 - Ytharn AF0952434 - Everard AF0952435 - Ellandan (this card does not have any minifigure) Draigar Leader: AF0952436 - Princeval Battlemorphs: AF0952437 - Balefyre AF0952438 - Clawshock AF0952439 - Fangrene AF0952440 - Iceblaze Plasmas: AF0952441 - Trylobite AF0952442 - Prongrowl AF0952443 - Tidalfire AF0952444 - Crawbellow AF0952445 - Thunderroar AF0952446 - Wraithwing Weapons: AF0952447 - Lancicle AF0952448 - Oxymace AF0952449 - Voltaxe AF0952450 - Lavablade Specials: AF0952451 - Goldhoarde AF0952452 - Feldrazer AF0952453 - Terrawise Category:Sets Category:Dragons Category:Plasmaverse